Why don't you kill me
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. ¿Por qué no me matas ahora? –preguntó entonces Sasuke-. Quiero acabar con la villa, con todo lo que tú amas. Ya no soy inocente, ya sé toda la verdad… Ahora puedes matarme. Basado en el 589


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es del incombustible Masashi Kishimoto.

Bueno, lo escribí en cuanto leí el capítulo 589, así que este fic está basado justo en ese instante, antes del 590 (evidentemente, oh… a veces soy lady obviedad).

Espero que les guste.

**Why don't you kill me**

- ¿Por qué no me matas ahora? –preguntó entonces Sasuke-. Quiero acabar con la villa, con todo lo que tú amas. Ya no soy inocente, ya sé toda la verdad… Ahora puedes matarme.

Itachi suspiró y miró a Sasuke. ¿Por qué todo había tenido que salir tan mal? ¿Por qué había tenido que hacerlo todo tan mal?

- ¿Acaso quieres que te mate?

Sasuke sostuvo la mirada de su hermano. La verdad era que no le importaba. Siempre había estado preparado para morir tras asesinar a Itachi. Ese había sido su deseo y quizás ahora pudiese verlo cumplido. Sería liberado de la culpa de haber matado a su amado hermano mayor.

- ¿Por qué no me matas? Ya no hay razón para dudar –repitió su pregunta, ignorando la de su hermano.

Itachi se colocó frente a Sasuke. ¿Qué le había hecho realmente a Sasuke? ¿Tanto le había odiado? ¿Tanto le había seguido queriendo? De haber podido en ese instante, Itachi habría roto a llorar por todo lo que le había hecho a su pequeñoSasuke, por lo mal que había ido todo. Y le reconocería que se arrepentía de todo lo que le había hecho desde que se mostrase ante él con las manos llenas de la sangre de sus padres.

Pero no podía, ya todo escapaba a su control.

- Respóndeme Itachi.

Todo había salido mal. Había salvado a Konoha, pero a qué precio. Sasuke valía más que todo eso. Quizás debería habérselo llevado con él. Podría haber prescindido de su castigo, porque ahora se daba cuenta del horror que suponía matar a un hermano al que amas pese al odio que debería carcomerte las entrañas. Lo veía en Sasuke, en sus ojos negros inundados de dolor, pena y culpa.

- Salva a tu querida villa y mátame –dijo con voz demandante.

Itachi acarició las mejillas de Sasuke, deslizando sus manos hasta llegar a su pecho.

- Matarte nunca fue una opción, ni entonces, ni ahora –dijo finalmente.

- ¿Aún cuando eso suponga a destrucción de Konoha?

- Aún cuando eso suponga la destrucción del universo Sasuke –contestó.

Al escucharle, Sasuke se sintió extrañamente reconfortado y pudo respirar aliviado. Itachi le quería, no sólo había sido su verdugo o su castigo. Itachi le había dejado vivir porque realmente le quería, no sólo por su inocencia de niño, o su papel de vengador. Sasuke apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano, e Itachi le acogió.

Ambos sabían que el adiós definitivo estaba cerca. Pronto Itachi moriría, y Sasuke iría hasta la villa para empezar su destrucción.

- Quizás nos encontremos antes de lo que esperamos –murmuró Sasuke.

Quizás la muerte se lo llevase antes de lo que ambos pensaban.

Itachi no dijo nada, pero deseó que Naruto pudiese detener a su hermano, que tuviese la fuerza suficiente para salvarle de aquel odio que le consumía lentamente.

Pero entonces otro pensamiento cruzó su mente. Un deseo retorcido y egoísta en el que deseaba el poder estrechar a Sasuke eternamente en la oscuridad del sueño eterno que sólo proporcionaba la muerte.

Matar a Sasuke jamás había sido una opción, pero había otras muchas opciones que podían reunir a ambos en el infierno en el que caerían por sus pecados.

Quizás Naruto pudiese darle el descanso y la paz en vida, liberándole del odio y el dolor que arrastraba Sasuke. Quizás gracias a Naruto ambos se reuniesen en la eternidad de la muerte para que Itachi pudiese consolarle y liberarle de todos los sentimientos que arrastraba y emponzoñaban su amor y sus buenos sentimientos.

Itachi se separó de Sasuke y empezó el jutsu que le liberaría del Edo Tensei y le volvería a llevar junto a la muerte.

En su último cruce de miradas ambos prometieron reencontrarse entre el fuego del infierno.

Y así, Itachi murió.

Y Sasuke volvió a su senda de destrucción y odio. A aquel camino que sabía que le conduciría a la muerte, junto a su amado hermano.

**Fin**

Esto es todo, espero que haya quedado bien, IC y que les haya gustado. Me despido, como siempre, pidiendo un review con sus opiniones o lo que quieran, siempre serán bien recibidos.

Hasta otra!


End file.
